


Вопрос доверия

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Лотара знает, что Кхарну можно доверять
Relationships: Lotara Sarrin/Khârn (WH40k)
Kudos: 2





	Вопрос доверия

Центурион Кхарн отбросил тренировочный меч – запустил им в обломки сервитора – и поплелся в душевую. По пути он прижал пальцы к вискам. Гвозди…  
Гвозди ныли в затылке, заволакивая привычный интерьер тренировочного зала красноватой пеленой. Разнести пару сервиторов в мелкие дребезги было неплохо, но недостаточно, чтобы успокоиться. О том, что Гвозди раз за разом поют все сильнее, а успокаиваются все труднее, Кхарн предпочитал не думать.  
На его могучем теле остались порезы. Не особо глубокие, и они уже затягивались. Кхарн не обращал на них внимания, но красноватые линии с потеками засохшей крови красиво подчеркивали рельефную мускулатуру, а прижатые к вискам пальцы делали его как-то человечнее.  
Если бы флаг-капитан Лотара Саррин сейчас сказала Кхарну об этом, он бы сильно удивился. Ничего человечного в себе он давно не находил. Он был просто воином, которому нравилась война, и никаких других удовольствий в жизни он не желал.  
Лотара хотела всего лишь обсудить с Кхарном стратегию будущего боя. Она отлично знала, что «стратегия» и «Пожиратели Миров» – понятия из разных словарей, но Кхарн был одним из немногих командиров, которые могли хотя бы на начальных стадиях направить энергию легиона на достижение понятных стратегических и тактических целей. Лотаре тоже нравилась война, но она предпочитала воевать по своим правилам, а не в их отсутствие.  
Однако Кхарн, отшвырнув меч, прошел мимо нее, обдав жаром и запахом крепкого свежего пота. На нем были лишь короткие тренировочные штаны и бутсы; мышцы перекатывались под кожей, на которой блестели старые и новые шрамы, полузасохшая свежая кровь скапливалась в ложбинке в центре живота, а на узком, сухощавом лице держалось непривычно спокойное выражение. Внезапно губы дернулись, и Кхарн поднес ладони к лицу…  
Лотаре захотелось обнять его.  
Такой могучий воин не должен страдать даже наедине с собой.  
Он вскоре вышел из душа, на ходу вытираясь линялым багровым полотенцем. Из-за цвета пятна крови на полотенце не были заметны, и Кхарн не обратил внимания, что не смыл кровь с тела – только размазал ее. На широченных плечах поблескивали невытертые капли воды.  
Это было невыносимо.  
Лотара шагнула к нему.  
– Центурион Кхарн.  
– Флаг-капитан Саррин.  
Она осторожно протянула руку и вытерла несколько капель с его плеча. От его дальнейшей реакции зависело многое – в первую очередь ее жизнь. Кхарн спокойно стоял напротив нее.  
Увлажнившейся ладонью она с усилием провела по его животу, вытирая кровяные разводы. Он по-прежнему молчал; во взгляде его промелькнуло любопытство.  
Тогда она коснулась его груди, уже с нежностью. Осторожно обвела твердый розоватый сосок, потом – разъем над соском, слегка припухший, проследила глубокий шрам, тронула ключицы. Поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала их.  
– Зачем вы это делаете? – спросил он. Спросил отстраненно, сухо.  
– Мне нравится, – ответила она в тон ему. Сомкнула пальцы на затылке, Кхарн наклонил голову, и она прижалась губами к его губам.  
– Полегче, – Кхарн мотнул головой. – Вы не слышали, флаг-капитан, что такое «железа Батчера»?  
– Слышала, – подтвердила Лотара и усмехнулась. – Я полагаю, центурион, что вы не станете сейчас плевать в меня кислотой?  
Она поцеловала его в уголок губ, – губы ей защекотала мелкая щетина на коже, с силой провела руками по спине, задержавшись на мощных ягодицах. Большие пальцы ее рук легли в ямочки на его пояснице.  
– Смертные, – произнес Кхарн с непередаваемым выражением. – Что это означает для вас?  
Она оторвалась от вылизывания шрама на его груди.  
– Симпатию. Нежность. Доверие.  
– Вы глупее, чем я думал, флаг-капитан, если доверяете Пожирателю Миров.  
– Посмотрим…  
Он почти не двигался – может быть, просто не знал, что делать, и его неопытность, даже невинность казались ей потрясающе трогательными. Возбуждающими. Хотелось сбросить покров этой невинности, разогреть это прекрасное атлетичное тело, разбудить в нем все, ушедшее вглубь после Вознесения. Разъемы на груди и животе были немного воспалены – Кхарн не любил уход за собой сверх самого необходимого, а легкая боль от воспаления только отвлекала его от слабого пения Гвоздей. Когда Гвозди начинали петь в полный голос, уже никакая боль становилась не слышна. Лотара ласкала языком эти припухлости вокруг разъемов, мечтая, как подключится к ним вместо доспеха… О, какую страсть бы она ему внушила!  
Кхарн осторожно положил руку на ее грудь – поверх мундира, украшенного Кровавой Рукой. Он знал, что эта награда была предметом ее особой гордости. Лотара ободряюще усмехнулась, расстегнула пуговицу. Одну… другую… третью расстегнул уже сам Кхарн.  
Напряжение стало нестерпимым. Лотара нетерпеливо выпуталась из мундира, отбросила белые брюки и китель.  
– Что это? – Кхарн тронул белье на ней.  
– Потом, все потом объясню, – отмахнулась она, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Он был слишком высок – чтобы она могла поцеловать его лицо, ему приходилось нагибаться, недоуменно приподнимая прямые брови. Зато ей нужно было лишь слегка наклонить голову, чтобы поцеловать разъемы на нижнем краю черного панциря, а потом проследить языком глубокий шрам на животе, уходивший в пах.  
На мощном теле космодесантника выступила легкая испарина. Дыхание оставалось ровным. Лотара догадывалась, что это самое большее, на что она может рассчитывать, – ни жара, ни трепета, ни жадной страсти, ни пылких поцелуев. Вознесение взимало свою плату с Ангелов Смерти. И все-таки его член немного отвердел – не полностью, слабо, однако достаточно, чтобы его можно было вложить себе между ног и нежно тереться об него, пока не накроет оргазмом…  
Из легких Кхарна вырвалось низкое рычание. Лотара не сразу среагировала – ее еще уносило наслаждением, и лишь запрокинув голову, она заметила налитые кровью глаза и закушенную губу. А через секунду он схватил ее, выбросил из тренировочного зала так, что она, ударившись, сползла по противоположной стене коридора, и захлопнул дверь.  
Лотара с трудом отдышалась, поднявшись на четвереньки, наконец, выпрямилась во весь рост. Несколько сервов легиона поспешно улепетывали – неизвестно, что скажет грозная флаг-капитан, если застать ее одетой не по форме, вернее, вовсе не одетой. Так, подумала она. Мундир потом заберу. И стратегию можно будет обсудить чуть позже…  
С той стороны двери раздавался грохот и рык.  
Гвозди.  
Все же довериться центуриону Кхарну было вовсе не глупо. По правде, он был единственным в легионе, кто заслуживал доверия.


End file.
